Will You Sacrifice, Cat?
by Masked Revenge
Summary: "I told you, you would risk your life for her!" There is a new villain in Paris, and Ladybug and Cat Noir must stop them. But when Cat Noir is put in harms way, he will have to make the ultimate choice. "Me, or Ladybug?" And his final decision is one he will not walk away from
1. A Fan

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic on Miraculous Ladybug, so I hope it is okay. I would like to give a shout out to LeisaTheGreat for inspiring me to make this story, you should check out their page, it's pretty cool! Anyway, please enjoy!**

His last pad, and her last spot. They were about to transform into their true identities, and the cameras would not stop flashing. Kids everywhere wanting autographs, microphones being shoved in their faces.

Just then, a boy almost their age came up. "Can you sign it?" He asked, holding up a piece of paper and a pen. The piece of paper was a newspaper cut-out of Ladybug and Cat Noir standing on Cat's staff, about to fight a villain named Dark Cupid. "I remember that." Cat said, handing the paper to Ladybug. "That was when you threw yourself in the arrow's path to save me." Ladybug said. "Whoa." the boy gasped to himself.

He looked at Cat Noir in awe, amazed at how brave and self-sacrificial he was. Then they heard a beeping noise, they were almost out of time. Cat Noir looked at the boy with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, buddy. I gotta go." he said, right before he took off.

Ladybug took the pen from the boy and signed the paper. "There you go..." she started. "Um, Nick." the boy finished. "There you go Nick." Ladybug replied. Giving the pen and paper back. Nick looked down at his paper to see a picture of a ladybug and a heart drawn on. He looked up at Ladybug and smiled. Then, she herself took off.

 _The Next Morning_

Nick got up early that morning, trying to see if he could catch Cat Noir out on patrol. He _needed_ that autograph. He wanted to become a superhero, too. To help Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris from evil. So he ran down stairs to the kitchen to grab a quick bowl of cereal before going out.

"You're up early." his mom said. "I've got to be if I'm going to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir." Nick answered. His mom sighed, wanting Nick to stop with the superhero stuff.

"Nick, you're almost in high school, it's time you start acting like it." his mom said. "But mom..." Nick started, before his mom cut him off. "Nick, I'm serious. No more superhero junk in this house. And you are not going outside to find Ladybug and Cat Noir." she argued.

"Mom! That's not fair!...can I at least head out to see Logan?" Nick asked, seeing if he could trick her into thinking he was going to see a friend instead. "Fine, but take your phone with you, I will be checking in on you." she said. Nick did what he was told, and took his phone. Once he was outside, he ran. He knew he didn't have a lot of time before his mom checked in on him, so he had to find Cat Noir and Ladybug fast.

It was only about 3 minutes of searching before he found them on top of a building, talking. Cat Noir was flirting, again. "Hey! Ladybug! Cat Noir! Down here!" he yelled. They both looked in his direction, then jumped down, heading towards him. Nick got his paper and pen ready for them.

When they reached him, he was almost bouncing. "Hey, aren't you the kid from last night? Nick?" Ladybug asked. "Yeah, um, I never got Cat Noir's autograph." Nick explained. "Oh...Yeah, I can sign it for you." Cat Noir said, not knowing how else to respond.

"Don't people ask for your autographs, too?" Nick asked. "Not as much as Ladybug." he answered while scribbling down on the paper. "But you would sacrifice your life for her? Right?" Nick said, confused. "Yeah, but Ladybug does most of the work anyway." Cat answered. "And I don't think I would risk my _life_..." Cat continued. "But you're a superhero, that's what superheros do, they risk their own lives for others." Nick replied, getting mad for some reason. "I bet you'd risk something for her." Nick argued.

"Hey, guys. Stop. As much as I would love to have two boys fight over me, I would rather it not be my partner and a fan." Ladybug interjected. Cat gave Nick a sneaky smile like he had won a battle. This did not make Nick happy. In fact, Nick was getting pretty mad at Cat Noir right now. 'Won't risk you're life? That's what being a superhero is all about!' Nick thought.

In a matter of seconds, a new akuma was free.

Nick walked home in a fit of anger. Angry that Cat Noir wasn't a true superhero, and would rather save his own life then save someone elses'. He stormed off into his room, grabbing a toy sword he had collected years before. Pretending to save a beautiful girl from an evil villain, he swung at the wall saying "I will save you my love! And nothing will stop me!" in a very heroic voice.

It was no use, he couldn't distract himself. Not after he had just been in a cat fight. He sat down on his bed, still clutching the toy. Feeling very mad and sad at the same time. A little latter, he heard a voice. It said it's name was Hawk Moth, and that his name was Blade. All of the sudden, he was holding a big blade. And the voice told him that he could be a hero, by getting rid of Cat Noir and saving Ladybug. And all he had to do in return was get a pair of earrings and a ring. How simple.

 **So? How did you like my first chapter? Please leave any comments/reviews or what ever you call them :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Villain

**I'm back! Hope you liked my first chapter, it was kind of a shot in the dark at first. But I see some of you liked it and requested a second chapter, so...here it is! Hope you like it.**

"Nick, honey. I'm coming in." Nick's mother said, before she came up into his room. When she walked in, she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked under the bed, under the covers, behind curtains. She checked all around the house, but couldn't find him. It was 7:25 and he still wasn't back.

She figured he was still out with Logan, but she could have sworn she heard him come in. Oh well. She could check in on him anyway. She called his phone, but no one picked up. She texted him, but no one answered. 'Where could he be?'

 _Outside_

"You will all be saved by Blade!" Nick yelled. He screamed 'saved', but his costume yelled 'threatened'. He was wearing a skin tight outfit, black. with dark, dark purple streaks throughout the sides. Black boots, a silver mask covering the upper half of his face and was carrying a long, silver-black sword in his hands.

The crowd didn't know how to react. He said saved, but he was carrying a sword...They didn't move a muscle until they had sight of Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Blade! Get down here and fight!" Cat yelled. "Cat, we don't need to _invite_ him down here!" Ladybug whispered-shouted.

As soon as she said that, Blade jumped down right in front of the two. They both looked at this new villain, and started to take out their weapons. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and Cat grabbed his staff. They both took a fighting position and stood their ground.

Blade just laughed and flung his sword at the two. Ladybug dodged it, and it barely missed Cat Noir. It fell on the ground, and Cat dived for it. But he was too late, Blade sped ahead and swiped it up.

Ladybug saw this and noticed Blades back was turned, she ran quickly to attack, but he saw her coming. He grabbed her arm and held her against him, so she couldn't escape. The only thing that confused Ladybug was that he was holding a big sword, but not holding it to her throat.

"Don't worry, you are safe now." Blade said while looking down. 'Safe?' Ladybug tried to remember everything from the night before.

"Nick...? Is...is that you?" she asked, while looking up. No response told her she was right. 'Akuma'. "One more step and I'll waste her!" Blade lied. Cat Noir froze in his steps. "He's lying Cat!" Ladybug yelled, not truly believing it herself. Still, Cat didn't move.

Until he noticed Blades hands moving towards Ladybug's ear. Her Miraculous! "Ladybug!" Cat yelled, letting her know. Ladybug looked up just in time to see hands grabbing for her earrings.

She started to fight harder, and Cat sprinted as fast as he could. But what the duo didn't know was that Blade had no intention of ever hurting Ladybug in the first place.

He still believed _she_ was _his_ damsel in distress. He had a plan to 'save' Ladybug from this so called hero Cat Noir. In fact, what he was doing at that moment was part of the trap.

Once Cat Noir got close enough, he would push Ladybug out of the way, and swing at Cat Noir. The plan was to hurt Cat Noir just enough so that he would be too weak to protect his Miraculous.

This would have worked if Ladybug didn't use her yo-yo to trip him, letting Cat Noir hit him with the staff. In a failed attempt to attack, Blade ran off.

"I guess we have to follow him." Ladybug said. Then, they both took off in the same direction Blade went. They ran for at least a mile until they came upon an old building. It was run down and it smelled like rotting fish and crusty ocean.

"The old marine conservation building." Ladybug spoke to herself. They walked in, expecting an ambush. But there wasn't one. "He must be hiding. You go left and I'll go right." Ladybug ordered. Cat Noir nodded in agreement and they both took off in opposite directions.

It was 7 minutes into the search, and they couldn't find anything. Ladybug decided to call Cat Noir and see if he found anything.

"Cat Noir? Did you find anything?" she asked, hoping for a 'yes'. But instead, she got "No. Are you sure he's here?" "Yes, I'm sure." she answered. "Really? I can't find anything that would give us a lead." Cat said. "Oh, I'm sure you have." a voice said from the shadows of a corner.

Cat Noir turned around just in time to see a fist connect with his chest, knocking his staff out of his hands. "Cat? Cat! Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled just before a foot smashed the weapon into pieces.

"You can't save her, only I can! You aren't even a real superhero!" Blade yelled. Cat quickly got up, ready to fight. "I'm more superhero than you." Cat Noir shot back. This comment was the one to set Blade on his edge. "That comment just cost you your life!" Blade yelled, charging at Cat.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was racing to get to Cat Noir in time. That call didn't go at all like the way she had planned.

"You know why they call me Blade?" Blade asked. "Oh, I have no idea!" Cat Noir yelled sarcastically. "I use this!" Blade yelled, swinging his sword towards Cat.

Cat Noir barely got out of the way in time. But it was only a delusion, Cat Noir was _suppose_ to dodge. There, a fist was waiting for him.

This hit was harder than the one before, and it dazed him. Knocking him to the ground. Blade waited for Cat Noir to get up again, the plan was to tire him out.

They battled for what seemed like forever. 'Where is Ladybug?' Blade had built a barrier to close off the section in where they were fighting. Ladybug wouldn't be coming for a while.

 **Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was fun to write! I couldn't find a perfect spot to stop, so it kind of just continued for a while, but all in all it was fun!**


	3. A Plan In Action

**Hey! Back with chapter 3! Hope you liked my last two, I have recently gotten inspiration from "LilyTheNinjaGirl" She is awesome! And if you like the types of stories that focus on Cat Noir, you'll love her story "Secrets and Betrayals" It's all about Ladybug and Cat Noir getting in a fight, Ladybug mentions Adrien, Cat gets mad. And when Adrien/Cat Noir goes missing, Ladybug thinks Cat Noir has something to do with the disappearance! Read it for yourself, it's amazing! Now for chapter 3!**

"You _Fool!_ Only Blade can win!" Blade yelled. "At what? Being the most annoying creature on the planet?" Cat Noir shot back. "You will pay for that!" he screamed. "Debit or Credit?" Cat joked, happy with his comment.

This only made Blade angrier. He threw his sword at Cat, being careful to miss on purpose. After all, the plan was to tire him out, not kill him. But if he happened to _accidentally_ kill him, that would be another story.

His sword went flying, and Cat Noir dodged it. But he was getting tired, 'Where is Ladybug!' he wondered. What he didn't know was Ladybug was busy trying to get past a barrier Blade had built to keep her from helping Cat Noir.

She tried everything! Even her Lucky Charm couldn't help. But now she had to leave, she had to find a safe place to feed her kwami. She just hoped Cat Noir could handle things on his own.

By this time, Cat Noir was worn down. His fighting was weak, they had started fighting at 8:07 and it was now 9:43! Blades plan was working. 'One more blow, then I'll make my move.' Blade thought.

He landed a punch on Cat's back and let him fall. Once Cat was on the ground, Blade placed his foot on Cat's back to keep him from getting up. Then he did the unthinkable.

Blade used his sword. During the fight, Blade was taking notes on how Cat Noir fought. He noticed Cat Noir used his right arm for a lot of his attacks, so he took his sword and drew a long slit along Cat's right arm. From shoulder to wrist. Enjoying Cat Noir's screams in pain.

Out of reflex, Cat started to struggle and kick. He got loose, but his arm failed him, and he fell to the ground again thanks to Blade pushing him back down.

Blade threw his sword everywhere. Slicing into Cat's 'magical' suit. Even if it was magic, so was Blade's sword, so it didn't matter. After all that was done, Blade hit Cat near the back of his head with the hilt of his sword, dazing Cat Noir.

Blade dragged the limp cat to a post, and tied him up. He didn't take his Miraculous just yet, he wanted Ladybug front and center to the unveiling of Cat Noir.

Blade knew Cat Noir would never escape, even if there were no ropes. So Blade took down the barrier to let Ladybug fall into his trap. "She will _never_ fall for it!" Cat Noir said, trying to scream, but it only came out in a whisper-shout. "Fool. I don't _want_ her to 'fall for it' I am going to save her!" Blade shouted back.

"From what?" Cat Noir asked. "You! This isn't about her, it's about you!" Blade yelled.

Tikki was fed, and now time to help Cat Noir! Ladybug started off back in the same spot. She walked for all but 3 minutes, until she heard a scream. It sounded like Cat Noir! She ran as fast as she could towards the sound. Passing the area where the barrier used to be.

She was almost out of breath until she heard a voice. It said something around "Fool. Don't want her fall for it. About her, about you!" She knew who the voice belonged to, she just didn't know what he had just said. But it gave her a lead, she listened to where the voice cam from and ran.

She stopped, leaning down. What was this stuff? She put it close to her face and smelled it. Blood. It was blood! She got up and followed the trail, hoping it wasn't Cat Noir's blood.

She didn't have to follow the trail for long. She came upon a post with rope tied onto it, and a tail? Cat Noir! Ladybug raced to the other side of the post and gasped.

There, she saw an unconscious, bleeding Cat Noir. She ran to him and immediately checked his pulse and breathing. His pulse was a little faint, and his breathing was raspy and jagged.

Ladybug looked around to make sure she was alone, and it looked like she was. She untied the rope and having Cat Noir's only support being the rope, she caught him before he fell over.

She looked him over, seeing nothing but cuts and scars everywhere. But her heart stopped when she noticed the bit gash in Cat Noir's right arm. She quickly tried to pick him up, but then a hand pushed her and took Cat Noir out of her hands.

"I hope you're taking him to put him out of his misery." Blades said, dropping Cat Noir on the ground. He landed with a grunt.

"Why would I do that! Better to defeat you than him!" Ladybug yelled. Blade grabbed his chest where his heart was in a mocking way. "Aw, that hurt! I though you were a superhero. And superheros only work with superheros, and he-" Blade said, pointing to the injured Cat Noir on the ground. "-Is not one." Blade finished.

"He's more superhero than you'll _ever_ be!" Ladybug said, grabbing her yo-yo. As Blade took out his sword, Ladybug remembered that they were in a Marine Conservation Building. Meaning, they would have nets to catch the fish. Ladybug then slowly walked towards one of the crates.

Luckily, Blade had no idea were they where, so he didn't know what Ladybug's plan was. Her plan was to distract him long enough so she could throw a net over him, and escape with Cat Noir.

She threw herself at Blade, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. She ran circles around him, literally. She tied him up in her yo-yo and tripped him. That bought her a little time to find a net. Luckily, she didn't have to search for long. She found a net in the 4th crate she looked in.

She ran and grabbed her yo-yo away from him, and threw the net on top of him and took off, taking Cat Noir with her. Getting to a safe place wasn't as easy as she would have hoped, though.

On top of the buckets of blood Cat Noir was loosing the longer she took to find a safe place, he was also heavy. It was like lifting dead weight, Ladybug just hoped it wasn't really dead weight.

 **BOOM! Cliff hanger! Make sure to comment/review! If you have any ideas, be sure you let me know! I love new ideas! 'Till next chapter.**


	4. Playing Doctor

**Hia! Hope you liked my last chapter. This chapter is gonna be good!**

Ladybug finally found a safe place to hide. It was a little building, about the size of a tree house. Ladybug checked all around the little hut about three times before finally believing it was safe.

She quickly set Cat Noir on a platform she found. It was no higher than 3 inches, but it was better than the dirty floor. The fist thing she did was de-transform into her true self, so she could have Tikki by her side.

"Help!" Marinette said when the little kwami landed in her hands. Tikki looked down at Cat Noir and quietly started to think of a plan. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

"Okay...Um, check his breathing. Make sure he isn't either hyperventilating or barely breathing" Tikki suggested. "Okay." said a very uneasy Marinette.

She quickly got down on both knees to Cat Noir's level, felt his chest, and listened to the sound of his breath. Thankfully, he wasn't breathing too fast, but he _was_ breathing softly. Marinette looked at the boy's chest movement. It was almost like watching a lazy beat.

Up...Down...Up...Down...Up..Down.

"Now what? He's losing too much blood!" Marinette almost screamed. "Then...You have to transform into Ladybug and use your Lucky Charm" Tikki said. "But...I don't have any food for you afterwards." Marinette pointed out.

"I know." Tikki replied. Marinette then understood. Tikki was risking her strength to help Cat Noir. "His life is _way_ more important than any strength I could ever have." Tikki said. "Now say it." Tikki pleaded.

"Alright -" Marinette started. "- Tikki, spots on!"

"Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug stared at what she had caught out of thin air. It was a needle and thread. No. NO! She couldn't do it! She would have to get water and cloth and gauze. Even if she started to even consider the idea, she couldn't move him.

Fortunately, she knew where she could get the stuff needed. Her House. She desperately tried to tie her yo-yo around Cat Noir's arm, trying to slow down the blood flow. Since she didn't have her yo-yo, she ran as fast as she could while carrying the cat. It wasn't fast what so ever.

Though she barely got home, just in time to de-transform back into Marinette. Luckily, Marinette knew her parents were out shopping, so she had at least 2 hours.

She clumsily brought Cat Noir up to her room, and set him on her bed. Once again, better than the floor. She unraveled the yo-yo and slowly grabbed her sewing needle from her desk.

"You do realize you are about to see the identity of Cat Noir, right?" Tikki said. "What other choice do we have?" Marinette pointed out. Tikki then lit up, remembering an old kwami trick.

"I know! I can go into his Miraculous and slow it down. Giving you time to do what you need to do, before he transforms back!" Tikki said.

"Great idea Tikki!" Marinette replied. Feeling happy, but also sad. A little part of her was curious to see the identity of the person who was always hitting on her.

Tikki slowly floated towards Cat Noir's ring, and disappeared into it. Marinette was in awe. She'd never seen this kind of kwami power before. It was just then, Marinette realized Tikki wouldn't be there to guide her anymore. She slowly walked towards towards the sleeping boy, with the needle and thread.

She cleaned the needle so many times, she didn't know if there would be any needle left! Ever so slowly, she lifted Cat Noir's arm, washed it with a cold cloth and lifted the needle.

With shaking hands, she slowly pushed the needle into Cat Noir's flesh. Almost closing her eyes, she continued this motion for at least 10 minutes. Using a technique she learned when her mom fist taught her how to sew.

After 23 minutes of gagging and almost throwing up, Marinette washed the wound with the cold, wet cloth one last time and looked down at the cat's ring. She tapped it, not knowing any other way to let Tikki know she was done.

It seemed to work, though, because a few seconds after she tapped on the ring, there came a flash and all of the sudden there was a very worn out kwami.

"Tikki!" Marinette yelled. "I'm...I'm, uh fine." Tikki answered, before slowly drifting down to the ground. "Hold on, I think there is some food down stairs!" Marinette pointed out.

She quickly ran down to the bakery and looked around, grabbing anything that resembled food. She walked up the stairs to her room and set the food down on her desk. She had grabbed 3 chocolate chip cookies, an orange, 1 slice of bread, and some water. Shockingly, Tikki ate almost all of it. Leaving the orange, half a slice of bread and a little bit of water.

"Thank you!" Tikki said, truly meaning it. "No problem, but now what!?" Marinette asked, pointing to the unconscious Cat Noir on her bed. Speaking of her bed, it was almost totally soaked with blood. And Cat Noir's chest wasn't moving as steadily as before, though it wasn't that smooth before either.

"Well...You could always -" Tikki started before Marinette cut her off. "I can't take his ring off! That would expose his identity!" Marinette said. "Do we have any other -" Tikki started, before hearing a strange noise.

It sounded like a moan almost. It was coming from...Cat Noir! "He's waking up!" Marinette yelled. "Say it! Hurry!" Tikki yelled. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Uuuuuhhhhh..." Cat Noir moaned before opening his eyes. "My arm is killing me!" He yelled. "That's not the only thing that was killing you." Ladybug said from a distance.

"What am I doing here? What happened?" Cat Noir asked. Marinette could hear Tikki in the back of her mind, telling her to lay it easy on him. "What!?" Cat Noir screamed. "But I saved your life!" Ladybug finished. "Yeah, thanks." Cat Noir said, almost sarcastically. Ladybug chose to ignore it.

All of the sudden, Cat Noir got up and started to head towards the stairs. "Uh...Where do you think you're going?" Ladybug called. "To go feed my kwami." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug allowed it, but insisted she help him down the stairs. Cat Noir declined. The last thing he wanted was pity, especially from Ladybug. Once he was down stairs, he let Plagg eat then transformed back. But instead of going back up stairs where Ladybug was waiting, he started towards the front door, hoping he could find Blade quick enough.

He was about to get into one serious cat fight.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! LilyTheNinjaGirl...You are awesome! Till next chapter!**


	5. Happily Ever After?

**Hey! Back with chapter 5! Thank you so much for all the nice and wonderful comments! I honestly read all of them like three times. Anyway...On with the...Show?...No...On with the story!**

Cat Noir had been looking for Blade for a while now, and was surprised that Ladybug hadn't shown up yet. He was trying to hurry, knowing Ladybug wasn't the most patient. Luckily, he didn't have to search for much longer. In the distance, he heard "Where his he!? Tell ME!" Cat Noir knew it was Blade...Looking for him.

Cat Noir leaped off the ledge of the roof he was on and ran towards the big crowd. He shoved his way through the people and was met with a terrible sight. Blade. And a kid. Blade had his sword next to the little boys throat. No doubt a threat. "BLADE! Stop!" Cat Noir "Look what the cat dragged in!" Blade said.

"Put the boy _down_." Cat Noir said, rather calmly. Blade pouted like a little kid, still holding the boy. After a while, he dropped the boy, watching the little kid scramble up and run to his family.

"You're no fun." Blade said, locking eyes with Cat Noir. "Everyone clear out!" Cat Noir yelled. Thankfully, the people listened, running into their homes. "Ready for round two, kitty cat?" Blade asked, in a mocking way. "How will you win? I'm not a 5 year old kid." Cat Noir asked, almost _wanting_ to provoke Blade.

Blade said nothing, but only moved towards Cat faster. The first swing was by Cat Noir, he swung his fist at Blades chest, and almost made it. Blade jumped and landed a hard hit to Cat's hurt arm.

Cat winced, but didn't take his eyes off Blade. "So if the cat only has three legs, how does it fight?" Blade asked, in the most mocking way possible. "Nick, I know you're in there! Please, stop!" Cat Noir yelled, knowing he didn't have much of a chance at beating Blade without Ladybug. This sentence seemed to stun Blade. Giving Cat Noir just enough time to take Blade's sword out of his hands.

Almost as if on cue, Ladybug jumped down from a roof top and stared at Cat. "What do you think you're doing!" Ladybug yelled, almost like a mother to her misbehaving son. "Ladybug! His akuma!" Cat Noir said, throwing the sword at her. Ladybug caught the weapon and stared at it for a while.

A loud grunt broke her concentration. Blade was heading straight towards her! She heard a voice...Cat Noir. "Cataclysm!" In less than 3 seconds, the ground beneath Blade quickly started to dissolve away. Ladybug then quickly took a hold of the hilt of the sword and snapped it in half. Letting the black butterfly fly out. "That's enough evil doing for you, little akuma." she said, preparing her yo-yo.

"Time to de-evilize!"

"Gotcha!"

"Bye-bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

In almost an instant, there was Nick on the ground.

"Pound it!"

"Whaa, where am I?" Nick asked. Cat Noir walked towards Nick and held out his hand to help Nick up. "Hey, sorry about earlier, I guess you proved me wrong. I would so risk my life for my lady." Cat Noir said, looking back a Ladybug.

"No, I'm sorry! I was just a little mad and then everything went out of control." Nick said. "It's alright...No harm done." Cat Noir lied, hiding his right arm behind his back. "Good." Nick sighed. "Let's get you home." Ladybug said, stepping in. "Where do you live?" she asked. "Uh, over by 5th and 11th." Nick replied.

Ladybug then took Nick by the waist and heaved her yo-yo up into the air, and they were off. Cat Noir looked down at his hurt arm, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

A few hours later, Adrien was in his mansion. Marinette in her little bakery-home, and Nick on his bed.

Nick was fast asleep. Marinette was still up, thinking about Cat Noir and how he was doing. Adrien still trying to explain the rather poorly done stitches on his arm, Nathalie not believing a word he said. Everything was back to normal.

As Adrien walked back to his room, he wondered how he even got the stitches in the first place.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, it's the last one, and I'm kind of low on creativity. But if you liked this one, you might like this next story I will be writing. I think I will call it "More Than One Way To Kill a Cat" (I'm so evil!) See you there! :D**


End file.
